The Talent Show!
by dark-soul-in-love
Summary: Alice catches Bella singing and convinces her to enter the forks talent show! who knew she had it in her? rated t for language! it's my first story. pleez review!
1. Pleeez Review!

Cleaning my room sucks Cleaning my room sucks! I wonder why parents make us do it? We just get it dirty again!

Suddenly when you put your hands on me by Christina Agulaira came on. I looked around and no body was home. Just the radio, a broom, and me.

Eh, why not?

So I cranked the radio and started to sing my lungs out. That is one thing no one knows about me. I am a pretty good singer. Of course I am no comparison to Edward or any of the Cullens but I am pretty good!

See I have intends to a musical tune

**And I haven't noticed the flowers in bloom**

**I haven't smiled when I loaded my room very much**

**Then we touch…**

This song reminded me of Edward's relationship and me.

I just know when you put your hands on me

**I feel sexy and my body turns to gold**

**I just know when you put your hands on me**

**I feel reckless and I lose my self – control**

Just like Edward and me. I still can't keep myself in control around him! But I know it's harder for him so I try my best. The song was getting higher.

Come on Bella you can do it!

**When you put your hands on me I feel so sexy**

…**Body turns to gold**

…**When you put your hands on me…**

**I lose self-control!!**

The music stopped and I whirled around to see who stopped it. There she stood. Looking like a clown who just found out her best friend can sing. Wow that was a horrible comparison.

"Alice?" I asked quietly. Was I that bad? I always thought I was pretty good. Then again she is a vampire and they do everything perfectly. Just my luck. At least it wasn't Edward who saw me. I would break if he new I was bad!

"Was it really that bad?"

She abruptly ran over picked me up and started to spin me around the room.

"Need to breathe Alice!" what was with them and forgetting that?!

"BELLATHATWASAMAZINGHOWLONGHAVEYOUKNOWNHOWTOSINGLIKETHAT?" what did she just say? Darn my human hearing.

"ALICE! I can't understand you when you talk that fast. So take a deep unneeded breathe and repeat it…slower." She put me down and took several breaths and then she opened her eyes.

"Bella, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Well, when I was little I took singing lessons and then… I don't know I just got good."

She looked at me then I saw her eyes get huge and her mouth dropped.

"Good? GOOD? BELLA, you are incredible OMC we have to tell Edward! He will freak!" Tell Edward? No flipping way!

"Alice we can't Te…" I stopped to see that Alice was in a vision. She pulled out of it then looked at me with a look that scared the living-ness out of me.

"The talent show!"

"Alice, hell no!" was she serious? "There is no way! I can't do it!"

She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, my sweet naïve friend, I am psychic. If you couldn't do it, I would know."

Oh yeah! Well I mean it would be nice to sing again and if Edwards heard me maybe he would be super proud and I do love it when Edward is proud. I never fell during performances. I am pretty good even Alice said so. Maybe…

"Oh Bella thank-you! You won't regret it!" and with that said she was out the window.

_I guess I'm in the talent show. This should be interesting!_

The night of the talent show…

"OMC! OMC! OMC! OMC!" Alice has been screaming that into my ear for five minutes now!

Wait for it, wait for it…

"ALICE! CALM DOWN!" she looked taken aback for a minute then she composed herself.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I am major excited you are the only good one in the talent show and you are last and I have to get your outfit ready that is the hardest job out of anyone…" she stopped as I raised an eyebrow and said…

"The hardest job eh?" she looked at me and gave an embarrassed smile.

"After yours of course! Anyway pink or blue?"

It continued like that for an hour. She put on some really weird and unnecessary things on. She even put blush on me! On me, queen of the face flush! **(A/N I LOVED THAT! RANDOM! BACK TO THE STORY…)**

Three hours, seven outfits, and five pairs of shoes later, I was ready. The ride to the talent show was nerve wracking. I had to get my mind off of it somehow.

"Alice, where are the others? Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Then turned back to the road.

"They're at the town hall. There was no way I was letting rose see you before or you would have been intimidated. With Emmet he would have made you mad by his comments. Jasper would flip with your emotions. Esme would worry. Carlisle had to stay with Esme. Does that answer you?"

"What about Edward?"

"Do I need to tell you? He thought I was forcing you into this he never believed you would really go into a talent show without my force and he was trying to get you out of it. I didn't think you needed it."

That was true. I was worried enough as it is. Alice is always there for me I love her so much. She truly is the best sister I could've asked for. I wonder if she knows it.

"Alice, I just wanted to say thank –you for everything you have done for me. I know that sometimes I complain too much and I get on your nerves and you get on mine too! But still I don't think I could've asked for a better sister than you. You truly are my best friend."

By the end of my speech I had tears streaming down my face. When I looked at Alice it looked like she would be crying if she could. She opened her mouth a few times before she finally said something.

"Bella, that was the most random thing I've ever been told! But it was also the sweetest. Thanks for always putting up with me and if I may say this, I think my brother was blessed to find you." Blessed? Blessed!

"Alice on the karaoke CD we have, did you put more than one song on it?"

"Of course Bella, why?" this would blow Edward out of the water!

The talent show

"Bella, are you ready" mike asked. He was the announcer. How he got that job no one knew!

"As I'll ever be!" _how cliché!_

"Okay here we go" he said walking out onto the stage "thank-you Ben for that amazing guitar playing!" Ben was really good! As he left the stage I threw him a smile and he returned it with a "good luck!" that helped me! Thanks Ben!

"Next we have Bella swan singing a song by Christina Agulaira. She would like to introduce it more herself so please welcome Bella swan!"

I walked onto the stage with my microphone and stood center stage. I could hear the Cullens whooping and hollering louder than anyone in town. I blushed and put the microphone up to my mouth after clearing my throat. That was something I remembered from my 'singer' days.

"Hey everybody, like mike said my name is Bella swan which you all probably already know considering my dad told quite a few people about my singing. I love you daddy!" The audience laughed and I saw the Cullens a little shocked at my confidence.

"I have been singing since I was a little girl and I have always loved it. For me I found that singing is a form of expression. If you're sad you sing evanescence or flyleaf. If your happy you sing a Disney tune. Tonight I am going to sing a song that most people sing when they're in love. This song touches my heart and every word of it is true to me. So without further a dew here is blessed by Christina Agulaira."

I smiled and turned and q'd Tyler to press play. When I turned back to the audience I imagined Edward and me in our meadow. Just us.

When I think about how life used to be

_**Always walking in the shadow**_

_**Then I look at what you've given me**_

_**I feel like dancing on my tiptoes**_

_**I must say every day I wake **_

_**And realize you're by my side**_

_**I know I'm truly blessed **_

_**For everything you've given me**_

_**Blessed for all the tenderness you've shown**_

_**Do my best with every breath that's in me**_

_**Blessed to make sure you never go**_

I looked at where the Cullen's were and every one of them were beaming. Even Rosalie was smiling. Emmet gave me thumbs up and I smiled wider. Then I gained the courage to look at Edward. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyes were the warmest butterscotch I've ever seen. I winked at him and he smiled with happiness exuberating from every part of his body.

_**Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say **_

_**That my hopes were growing slender**_

_**You walked by in the nick of time**_

_**Looking like an answered prayer**_

_**I know I'm truly blessed **_

_**For everything you've given me**_

_**Blessed for all the tenderness you've shown**_

_**Do my best with every breath that's in me**_

_**Blessed to make sure you never go**_

**Blessed with love and understanding** Blessed when I hear you call my name Hear you call my name baby

_**Do my best with faith that's never ending**_

_**Blessed to make sure you feel the same**_

_**Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch**_

_**You know I'm truly oh yeah oooooh**_

_**With every breath that's in me**_

_**To see you never go**_

_**Never never, never, go**_

I lowered the microphone with a tear in my eye and looked out at the audience. they were cheering Emmet ran up to the stage and grabbed my hand and kissed it. Good old' Emmet! He ran back to the table and cheered really loud with the rest of the Cullens. And Edward looked like he was about to cry. All of a sudden Rosalie stood up.

"Encore, encore, encore, encore…" by the third 'encore' every member of the audience was chanting to. I smiled.

"Okay do you guys seriously want an encore?" I heard uproar from the crowd and I smiled and gave the "okay" sign. I then ran up to Tyler without tripping!

"Tyler, can you put it on number two please?" he nodded and smiled.

I ran back to the stage and said, "Okay so this song is fun and upbeat so if you can find the rhythm get up and dance. Same theme as before and still dedicated to Edward Cullen!" he beamed and I said, " I Love You! Okay guys let's get this started!"

They cheered and suddenly Alice and Rosalie were behind me with a microphone.

"You need backup for this song!" Alice screamed. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

I smiled "keep up if you can!"

They laughed and started the song

**Ohhh ohhh**

**Shoo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Shoo dun dun dun doo**

**Ohhh yeah**

**No one ever said that love was going to be easy **

**Got to take the ups and down the in-betweens**

**If you take this journey got to give yourself completely**

**Never let nobody ever step on our dreams**

**You better stop**

**Listen to these words that I say**

**You better stop**

**Don't you throw this good thing away no**

**Put your trust in me and I'll make you see yeah**

**I know the rain won't last forever **

**Find a way to make it better**

**As long as we can stand together**

**Love will find a way**

**Going to make a new tomorrow**

**Say goodbye to tears and sorrow**

**Better listen when I say **

**Love will find a way**

**Shoo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Shoo dun dun dun doo**

**Shoo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Somebody tried to tell me love don't last forever **

**Said it only happens in your wildest dreams**

**After all that's said and done we're still here together**

**Never listen to the lies and jealousy **

**You better stop**

**Don't you let 'em turn you around**

**You better stop**

**Hang on to this love that we've found**

**Nothing that they say can stand in our way yeah ooh**

**I know the rain won't last forever **

**Find a way to make it better**

**As long as we can stand together**

**Love will find a way**

**Going to make a new tomorrow**

**Oh a new tomorrow baby**

**Say goodbye to tears and sorrow**

**Better listen when I say **

**Love will find a way**

**Love will find a way yeah**

**Shoo doo doo doo doo doo**

**Shoo dun dun dun doo oooooh**

**Shoo doo doo doo doo doo**

**I want you I need you**

**You know that I believe you**

**We got it you know it **

**So if it's real just show it**

**Show it baby**

**I want you I need you **

**You know that I believe you**

**You oooh**

**We got it you know it so if it's real just show it**

**You better stop**

Listen to these words that I say

**You better stop**

**Don't you throw this good thing away no **

**Put your trust in me and I'll make you see yeah**

**I know the rain won't last forever**

**Find a way to make it better**

**As long as we can stand together**

**Love will find a way**

**Going to make a new tomorrow**

**Oh a new tomorrow baby**

**Say goodbye to tears and sorrow**

**Better listen when I say **

**Love will find a way**

**Love will find a way yeah**

**I know the rain won't last forever **

**Find a way to make it better**

**As long as we can stand together**

**Love will find a way**

**Going to make a new tomorrow**

**Oh a new tomorrow baby**

**Say goodbye to tears and sorrow**

**Better listen when I say **

**Love will find a way**

**I want you I need you**

**You know that I believe you**

**We got it you know it **

**So if it's real just show it**

**Show it baby**

**I want you I need you **

**You know that I believe you**

**You know that I believe you **

**We got it you know it so if it's real just show it**

**Just show it ohhh yeah.**

Whoooo!!

I added that last part for fun. The audience was up out of their chairs. And I was super happy! I forgot how great performing could be. Mike came on stage then.

"Okay guys settle down I have some exciting news!" they all sat down and looked at mike. "Okay so we have a winner and that winner is Bella Swan!!"

"Yes!! Eeeep!" Alice and Rosalie totally scared the crap out of me!

"YOUWONAHHHHHHICAN'TBELIEVEITIAMSOHAPPYFORYOU!" they were screaming at different times so I had absolutely no chance of understanding so I just smiled. Mike handed me a trophy and I held it up with my hands that were shaking I was so happy.

**In the parking lot, after the show **

I have been standing here for almost an hour signing things and getting "that was great" form a lot of people. You'd think I was a celebrity! It felt great though. I was ecstatic to have this much attention for something that was all mine. I still haven't seen any Cullens yet. As the crowd started clearing I saw seven gorgeous creatures leaning against a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo. They were talking and laughing and then Alice said something and they all looked at me. I waved and mouthed 'hi'. They smiled and Edward gave me that called me over with his hand. I nodded.

"Okay guys thank-you so much for your support it means the world to me. I will talk to you all later okay?" I said, silently praying that they would let me go.

"Sure a star needs her rest." That came from Angela. Everyone laughed and said there goodbyes and left.

I took a deep breath and walked over to my family. When I got there they all started saying things like, "OMC can I have you autograph?" Or "you are so good it was amazing OMC I want your scarf". Of course Emmet had to top it so he screamed "OMC you are the earth that I live on the air I breathe and the apple of my eye." I felt like getting him back for that.

"Ummm, Emmet? Technically you're dead so I can't be that. You don't need to breathe and you don't eat fruit." I smiled sweetly at him and they all laughed. Edward walked over and took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Can we go for a walk?" I smiled and nodded he started to lead me in the direction of his house. After walking for a while the silence started getting uncomfortable.

"So… what'd you think?" he turned to me and sat us down on a bench that was about two feet away from us. He looked at the road.

"I thought, wow." He turned to me and put one leg on the bench. "Where did you learn to sing like that? I've never heard anything that amazingly beautiful before. It was like I couldn't pull myself to look away or… it was incredible. Thank-you. Those songs were amazingly accurate. I never knew that you felt like that. I knew I did. It just makes me feel happy beyond belief to know that you truly do feel like that." By the end of him talking I had tears running down my cheek. And I was blushing like crazy. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Edward I've felt that way since I met you. There was always something and I always knew it was this. My love for you is something I can't even begin to describe. It's there and it never goes away. It gets stronger with every day. My singing is always something I find as release. When I'm mad or sad I sing. But when I left phoenix I stopped and I don't know why but I did. You gave me my voice back. I am never going to stop loving you. Not for anything in the world. You are the biggest part of me and I could never let you go. And I am blessed with you for exactly that reason. I turn to you for everything. See there was another song reference I'm on a roll!" he laughed and took my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella Swan." I smiled.

"I love you to Edward Cullen"


	2. pleeez read!

Hey I know you guys probably hate these

Hey I know you guys probably hate these! I know I do but I just wanted to put one up to tell you to review and if you have any requests for one-shots I might write on it if I have Ideas! Thanks peeps!

 Dark-soul-in-love 


End file.
